The Princess and the Shokan
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Ruling a realm is hard work but so trying to pleasure yourself. Kitana found this out the hard way but Sheeva is willing to help. Futanari is here


**The Truth has some more smut just for you.**

"Dammit this is no good! Nothing's working!" Kitana scoffed throwing a vibrator across her room

Kitana needless to say was _not _happy at all right now. For the past hour and a half she was horny and ridiculously filled with lust. Normally she'd have Mileena or Jade to fix that in an instant but ever since the tarkatan's club had taken off they both have too busy to do anything of the sort with her. But now to make matters worse she is so hot and flustered that not single one of her toys could do the job and she didn't even bother using her fingers.

"I swear I'm gonna die horny!"

Somehow Kitana was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't aware of the booming footsteps that came down the hallway, through her door and into her room. The shokan known to by few and feared by many as Sheeva leaned back on the door frame folding both of her well chiseled arms. As Kitana's personal bodyguard Sheeva always made sure the princess had her well protected and thoroughly satisfied, usually. But she had a tendency to be a severe cynic almost to a fault, the shokan kept a smirk on her face that was about turn into hysterical laughing.

"Hmm...if you're busy I can return at a later convenience. Or better yet forget returning because you enjoy going to town on yourself in front of others!" Sheeva's mocking laughter agitated Kitana

"Shut up you four armed freak! Do I look like some sort of streetwalker to you?!"

"No but you dress like one, Haha, and me a freak? I don't recall you calling me that last night. If I remember correctly you referred to me as, what was it? I was your caramel swirl?" Sheeva doubled over breaking into more taunting laughter

"Will you knock it off? I'm losing it!"

"Oh I believe me I can see that and if you keep it up the floor is gonna lose it too." Sheeva's laughter continued and Kitana's anger made throw her shoe at the shokan which was easily dodged.

"Enough with the jokes for once and help me out!"

"I would but I think you're late for an appointment with your optometrist judging by your aim!"

"Sheeva!"

"Ok, ok I've had my fun."

Kitana walked over to the shokan who was now flexing her more than godly physique. The princess removed the shokan's sling she normally wore letting Sheeva's massive cock go free. The superhuman monstrosity between Sheeva's legs was already fully erect with veins scattered around so once it was let go it actually uppercut Kitana right in her jaw. Kitana sometimes forgot the absolute strength Sheeva possessed despite witnessing it numerous times hell she even laughed at any poor sap that tried to pick a fight with Sheeva.

"Do you find the sight before you most appealing, my princess?" Sheeva continued to flex even though without flexing her muscles had more definition than a college level dictionary.

"Your expression is quite unreadable. Perhaps you need to be convinced. Better yet kiss _these_ while I count them for you." The shokan's bottom arms pointed at her deeply toned abs.

"1 (kiss), 2 (kiss), 3 (kiss), 4 (kiss), 5 (kiss), 6 (kiss), 7 (kiss), 8 (kiss)"

The brunette bent over planting her lips on each ab the shokan had while Sheeva counted and ended with her going down low enough to wrap one of her hands on Sheeva's cock.

"And that my dear princess is 8 reasons why I am greatest line of protection you have and 8 reasons why I'm gonna pound the living hell out of you."

The princess began slowly moving her hand pumping Sheeva's meat. She eyed the shokan's giant balls licking her lips and putting them in her mouth. Kitana had to open her mouth as far as possible closing in on the hanging jewels before taking in every last bit in. Sheeva was looking down at Kitana using her top arms to grope her large breasts. The brunette felt the shokan's gaze looking up having their eyes meet. Audible moans came from Sheeva once Kitana picked up the pace allowing precum to drip out gradually covering her face. Sheeva took her bottom arms and pressed them against her body bringing them down until they reached Kitana's back. The brunette shuddered at the heat of Sheeva's large hands moving down her, then she muffled out a squeal when those same hands were palming her breasts moving them around in opposing circular motions.

"Your boobs are very fun to play with. Oh wait I'm being rude here you are gagging on my balls and I'm neglecting the most important parts on you."

The shokan released her grip on Kitana's chest and trailed them down her back until reaching the brunettes intimate area. Kitana made loud smacking sound taking her mouth off of Sheeva's balls but then she immediately choked down on all of the shokan's meat making muffled groan as Sheeva put a finger in her both of her remaining holes.

"My, my aren't we hungry? I haven't seen you this wet since the last time we went to the Lounge. Hmm let's go deeper shall we?"

Sheeva drove her fingers in deeper causing Kitana to reach an orgasm drowning the shokan's digits in the brunettes juices and licking them clean. If wasn't long before Sheeva followed suit releasing her engulfing the brunettes throat with her semen. Kitana swallowed as much as possible allowing only little droplets to escape

"And there it is, now it's party time!" Sheeva boasted

The shokan walked over to Kitana's bed laying back on it, her thick, veiny meat twitching in the air.

"Ready for the ride of your life?"

Sheeva used her lower arms to slap her thighs inviting the princess over which she graciously accepted. Kitana crawled over towards the structure, made her way on to the bed. The brunette straddled the shokan rubbing her clitoris then impaled herself on Sheeva's cock. Kitana whispered curses as the large trunk of meat was stretching her womanhood. She then put her hands over Sheeva's huge breasts grinding her hips having a combination of her juices and Sheeva's move around in harmony. The shokan put her upper arms behind her head and her lower arms on Kitana's hips matching the brunettes movements. The princess sharply inhaled frequently with every jerking motion they made inside her.

Sheeva put her upper arms on the brunettes chest and bucked her hips faster having their skin to smack together causing Kitana's moans to audible. The princess tightened her grip on Sheeva's chest while the shokan continued to saw her meat deep inside. Kitana started shouting hitting an orgasm which drove Sheeva wild. In response the shokan used her bottom arms and put them under Kitana's legs raising them up and behind her head. The princess was now incapable of moving but demanded for Sheeva go thrust harder. Loud grunts and swears were exchanged along with thunderous pounding. Kitana's eyes were on the verge of rolling to the back of her head but her tongue was already hanging out. The princess somehow snapped out of it when Sheeva emptied her seed inside filling her up.

Sheeva released her grip on the brunette who then hopped off the bed and got on all fours arching her back shaking her ass back and forth. Kitana rubbed her pussy around and around then slid a few fingers in herself before slapping her was stood up and walked behind Kitana rubbing her cock on the brunettes entrance slathering her semen, the brunettes juices and saliva.

"Hmm...now _this _is a show."

Kitana was breathing heavy just begging for it without words. Sheeva took the hint bending over but staying on her feet plowed into the princess having her lower arms back on Kitana's hips and her upper arms on the floor. The shokan's towering height had her face parallel with Kitana's while their heated flesh continued to bang into each other. The brunettes failed her completely rolling when she hit an orgasm just hearing Sheeva's grunts of efforts directly invade her ears as the shokan drilled her harder. The shokan brought her lower arms up to Kitana's breasts engulfing both of them with her giant hands kneading the orbs in clockwise motions. Kitana's hands were deep inside Sheeva's scalp tugging hard on her hair to try and fight back the urge the cum again before Sheeva. The princess had strong will but he shokan was pounding way too hard to resist any longer. She let out a swear having her juices fly out of her.

Unbeknown to Kitana, the shokan was close as well thrusting her hips then wrapping her lower tightly around the princess emptying her balls in her once again. Kitana felt her limbs twitching while she tried to staying in position during both her and Sheeva's orgasm. But her limbs gave way forcing to collaspe onto the floor sweeping the shokan making her do the same.

"Raise up off me."

Sheeva did as instructed standing up stroking her cock even though it remained erect. Kitana remained on the ground turning slightly on her side keeping her eyes locked onto the shokan while have a seductive look on her face. The princess started to stroke her thighs and slapping her ass.

"Well? Fuck me!"

Sheeva mirrored Kitana's position laying on her side next to the princess. The shokan used one of her upper arms to lift up the brunette then had one her lower arms on her cock. Kitana's breathing was loud and heavy as she was trying to brace herself from the force the shokan slowly sawing her thick meat back in her. Sheeva now had both of her lower arms wrapped around the brunettes thighs and one her upper arms squeezing one of Kitana's breasts. The power of Sheeva's thrusting had her breath on Kitana's neck while she shouted in ecstasy engulfing the shokan's cock with her juices and put fingers in Sheeva's mouth yanking her head towards her own.

"Bite down and I'll cut you." Kitana whispered

The princess literally had Sheeva's tongue then let go of it and grabbed her chin.

"So it's like that? You nothing better to do than fuck me? Is that it?" Kitana teased

The shokan had only beast growls be her response going harder than before inside the princess. Kitana was about to say something until Sheeva lifted her up in the air with her upper arms and pinned against the wall. The princess wrapped her legs around the shokan as she continued gripped her meat preparing to open Kitana's other hole rimming her meat on it.

"Plug 1, plug 2" Sheeva said

Kitana moaned loud when the shokan deeply penetrated her ass. The princess put her hands on the back of Sheeva's head pulling on the shokan's hair pulling her into a deep kiss. Sheeva had her upper arms forced Kitana to release her grip on her hair pinned them against the wall as well and had her lower arms on the brunettes ass keeping her pace. The princess broke kiss screaming out, Sheeva put her mouth on Kitana's neck sucking on it making the princess hit her climax.

"Now my princess, feel...my...power!"

Sheeva strengthened her grip tightly hugging the princess as she let out every last bit of her seed into Kitana. The princess had her eyes go to the back of her head and when Sheeva took her cock out her body was limp being held up by Sheeva's body. The shokan put her on the bed but not before stroking her meat emptying one last seed on her face.

"This is almost too much fun! Hell, who am I kidding I'll never get tired of this." Sheeva picked up her sling and walked out


End file.
